Shadows
by mpuppy4
Summary: I'm so awful, writing this while having three unfinished stories. Anyway, Dipper and Mabel are in the forest, when they meet a strange canine creature. After Mabel gets scratched, strange things start happening to her. Can Dipper figure out what's wrong with her and how to fix it... or will his sister be stuck like this forever? Possible pinecest, but not overboard. read my profile
1. Daylight

**_hvlivfglyvflyuvfy I was bored okay?! I think I like Gravity Falls a little to much for my own tastes._**

**_NOTE: This is in no way based on Fessran's "Fur and Vengeance." Actually, it's based on a PokeSpe fanfiction I wrote a couple of years ago and eventually scraped._**

* * *

**Chapter One- Daylight**

Dipper and Mabel were alone in the forest, searching for something to do. Stan kicked them out of the house because they had sat around all day yesterday instead of doing their chores. Dipper sat down and pulled volume 3 out of his vest, and began to flip through the pages. "Horse creature, goblin creature, wolf creature..."

Mabel hung upside down from the lowest branch of the tree that Dipper was under. "Watcha looking at?" she asked.

Dipper shooed his twin. "I'm just looking for anything interesting."

"What's that?" Mabel asked, pointing to the dog-creature.

"Can't you read?" Dipper asked sarcastically as Mabel fell from the tree and landed on her face. "I don't know, it says it's a "Malkrobuss," or whatever." He continued flipping through the pages without looking at the Malkrobuss's picture.

Mabel stood up and shook herself off. "Ouch," she moaned. Through her blurred vision, she thought she could see a wolf running from bush to bush. When her eyes focused, it was gone. "What?"

Dipper looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked semi-worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine." Mabel replied. "Just dizzy." Dipper didn't look so sure.

"I think you hit your head to hard, Mabel." He said, standing up. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine, Dipper!" Mabel snapped. She saw the wolf run behind her brother for a split second. Her eyes widened.

"Alright, I don't care what Gruncle Stan says, I'm taking you back to the shack." Dipper shoved volume 3 back into his vest and grabbed his sister's hand, dragging her in the direction of the shack.

"Dipper, I'm telling you, I just thought I saw a-"

Suddenly, a large canine-like creature leaped down in front of the twins, knocking them backwards into a tree.

"-wolf?!"

The creature snarled at them. It was huge, with saber teeth, a long tail and very sharp looking claws. It had thick black fur and spikes along it's spine.

Dipper looked over at his sister, who was ready to shriek in terror. He clenched his fist and charged at the creature. "Eat this!" He swung, but missed horribly as the creature dodged his attack with major agility. "What the-" The creature swung it's tail at Dipper, smashing him in the stomach. "OOF!"

Mabel gasped. "Leave my brother alone, you jerk!" The beast immediately turned it's gaze to her. She picked up a stick and charged at it. The monster growled and let Mabel stab it. "Die, die!" Mabel cried. "Kill it with fire!" The beast snorted and snapped the stick in it's mighty jaws, then lifted it's left paw and gashed Mabel's arm, sending her tumbling backwards in the dirt.

"NO!" Dipper cried angrily rising to his feet. "Don't hurt her!" He snatched half of Mabel's shattered stick and used it to prop the monster's jaws open when it snapped at him. He leaped onto the monster's back and grabbed it's neck, choking it and steering it into trees. It snapped stick in it's mouth, swallowing half of it. Dipper leaped off of it's back and sent it whimpering into the woods. Then he charged over to where his sister lay motionless on the ground. "Mabel!" he cried. "Mabel, wake up!"

Mabel struggled awake, then held her right arm and moaned. Dipper rolled down her sleeve, revealing a gaping, hemorrhage claw mark. Dipper was half-glad that Mabel was fazed, as she would have freaked out at seeing this. Dipper gathered enough strength to carry his sister over his shoulder, then headed in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

* * *

_**Uh-oh, this doesn't look good. And on the first chapter too! Well, this didn't take long to write, so I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**Favorite?**_

_**Follow?**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Midnight

_**Not up as soon as I was hoping for, but yeah. I stayed home from school today. Sick. On state testing day. Yup.**_

_**ANOTHER NOTE: This also isn't based on 312cm's "Irony." Apparently, I'm horrible at original concepts. D:**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Midnight**

Mabel slowly began to open her eyes, and then blinked. Dipper, Stan, Soos, and Wendy were looking down at her. Dipper sighed. "Thank goodness your alright!"

Mabel sat up and rubbed her head. "Ugh... what h-happened?"

"Dude, you got attacked by like, this wolf thing!" Soos said. "At least that's what Dipper said."

"Wolf?" Mabel uttered. She could sort of make out a wolf as she looked out the window, but her vision was blurred. Suddenly pain shot through her right arm. She held it and gritted her teeth. As her vision focused, she noticed it was bandaged.

"Oh yeah, you got roughed up pretty bad," Wendy said. "You should get some rest, kid."

Stan peered out the window. "Yeah, it's getting dark out. You two should get to bed."

"But-" Mabel started.

"No way, Mabel," Dipper said. "The best thing for you right now is sleep."

Mabel growled. "Fine..."

Dipper helped his twin off of the couch, then led her upstairs to the attic. He who was already in his pajamas waited in the hall while Mabel got into hers, then sat down on her bed before they went to sleep. "You sure your okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright..." Dipper climbed into his own bed, keeping a close eye on his sister. "G'night Mabel."

"G'night Dipper."

* * *

Dipper awoke at 2:37 that morning to the sound of Mabel calling his name. He rubbed his eyes until he was somewhat awake, then a realization hit him. "Mabel? What's wrong?"

Mabel groaned. "Dipper... I don't feel so good..."

Dipper snapped wide awake. "What do you mean?" he asked, getting up and grabbing his hat off of the dresser.

"My head hurts, Dipper..." Mabel was curled up under the covers holding her head. Her sheets were stained red.

"Um..." Dipper started. He sifted through his dirty clothes pile until he found his vest, then pulled out volume three and started flipping through the pages. "Don't move, Mabel! C'mon, c'mon, where is it?!"

Mabel groaned. "Hurry up, Dipper..." Her teeth were getting sharper.

"Ah-ha! There it is! The monster we fought! It's... it's..." He'd seen this page before. "...the Malkrobuss? I can't believe I didn't realize that!"

"What does it say...?" Mabel asked worriedly.

Dipper ran his finger over the text. "'The Malkrobuss is a canine-like creature with an appearance similar to a quadruped werewolf. From my research, there are about three living in Gravity Falls. I was able to befriend two of them. However, the third is extremely vicious.'" Dipper and a very nervous Mabel exchanged glances. He kept reading. "'Their bites and scratches are infectious and will transform any adversary... into a Malkrobuss like itself!' Mabel, do you know what this means?!" He looked over his shoulder, but Mabel was hiding under her covers, whimpering.

"Dipper, I don't want to be a monster..."

Dipper gritted his teeth. Slowly he pulled back his twin's covers, to which he found a small creature passed out in Mabel's pajamas; a small canine-like creature with tiny fangs, a fluffy tail, semi-sharp looking claws, thick brown fur and spikes along her spine. Her right foremost leg was bandaged and blood-stained.

"Oh..." Dipper held her tightly in his arms. "Mabel, I'm so sorry... I should have protected you..."

* * *

_**Mabel's my favorite. I've always been attracted to sidekicks like Sapphire (pokespe), Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog), and Luigi. I also have a tendency to write fanfictions where horrible things happen to them! :D**_

_**Favorite?**_

_**Follow?**_

_**Review?**_


	3. Midday

_**Heyo! No note this time, thank Arceus. This chapter might be a little shorter, but whatever.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three- Midday**

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper rushed down the stairs, holding a transformed, fazed, and confused Mabel in his arms. He skidded to a halt next to Stan's bedroom and used one arm to bang on it loudly. "Grunkle Stan! Wake up!"

Stan lazily opened his door and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh... Dipper? What do you- Wait, what the heck are you holding?"

Dipper looked down at Mabel, who was looking around restlessly and wagging her tail. "Grunkle Stan, this is Mabel! That thing that scratched her was infectious!"

Stan just looked at him for several long moments, then burst out laughing. "What is this, some kind of practical joke? Where'd you get that thing anyway?"

Mabel looked up nervously at Dipper, who gritted his teeth. "This is NOT A JOKE." he snapped. "I'm serious! How can I-" Mabel glared at him. "-_we_ prove it to you?"

Stan scratched his chin. "Mabel is the only person I know who can light up a sweater." he said. "If it can do that..."

In that exact moment, Mabel leaped out of Dipper's arms and rushed upstairs, stumbling a little while trying to use all fours. Dipper and Stan exchanged glances, then followed. When they got up there, Mabel was sitting next to Waddles, hot wiring one of her sweaters to make it light up. She stared hopefully at Stan. He sighed. "Alright, you got me."

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles walked down the streets of Gravity Falls. Dipper was looking through his book. "There's gotta be a cure..." Mabel looked around curiously. Dipper blinked. "What does the world look like to you now?" Mabel gave him a sarcastic look. Dipper laughed a little. "Oh right, you can't talk now." Waddles oinked a little bit. Mabel barked and brushed against her pig. Dipper smiled.

"Hey, you!" Dipper and Mabel turned around. It was Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were approaching them. "You know your dog has to be on a leash."

"You never said anything about _Waddles _before!" Dipper retorted.

"Waddles is a _pig_ not a _dog,_ Dipper." Blubs said. Then he got a closer look at Mabel's new form. "Wait a minute, just what kind of a dog _is_ that?"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances. "It's a... uh... *cough malkrobuss cough*"

"A what?!" Durland exclaimed.

"Uh... ohwellwouldyoulookatthetimeweshouldbegoingseeyoula ter!" Dipper snatched up Mabel and Waddles and ran. Blubs and Durland exchanged glances and shrugged.

Dipper ran into a store and slammed the door behind him. "That was close... hm?" He'd actually ran into a pet store. "Oh! Well..." He looked down at Mabel. "I guess you need a collar." Mabel flicked her tail and padded down one of the aisles. Dipper followed, looking through his wallet. "Alright, nothing more than five bucks, got it?" Mabel came back up to him holding a pink collar with a shooting star tag in her jaws. Dipper picked it up and looked at the price. "$4.99." he said sarcastically. "Nice."

Dipper went up to the cashier with the collar and a leash. The cashier scanned the bar codes and pressed a button. "$11.95." he said. Dipper gave him the money, then took the stuff and the receipt. He put the collar around Mabel's neck, who coughed a little. Dipper adjusted the tightness for her.

"Don't get cocky," he said, clipping the leash to her collar. "If you want more than one, you'll have to use your own money." Mabel nodded slowly. "Don't worry, I won't pull on this thing. I just got it so the cops will leave us alone. Now come on, let's get back to the shack. I can't check the book while I'm holding this thing." They left, Waddles following, before they bumped into the worst possible person they could have ran into: Gideon.

* * *

_**Nobody loves you, Gideon. Well, I guess chapter 4 is just going to be the rest of the day from chapter 3, so it might get a little boring. Also, why is it that Dipper can't find the cure? Hm...**_

_**Favorite?**_

_**Follow?**_

_**Review?**_


	4. Afternoon

_**Hiya! I'm running out of things to name my chapters so... please, please help me!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four- Afternoon**

"Well well, if it isn't Dipper Pines," Gideon said. "How are you today?"

"What do you want, Gideon?" Dipper said.

"Now, Dipper," Gideon said accusingly. "What makes you think I want something from you?" He looked down at Mabel. "Hm, now what do we have here?"

Dipper blinked. "Oh! Um, this is our dog." He glared down at Mabel. "Our very _quiet_ dog." Mabel growled at Gideon.

"Well, it's a very cute dog." Gideon said, patting Mabel on the head. She snarled and bit Gideon's hand. "Ouch!"

Dipper tugged lightly on Mabel's leash. "Oh, bad bad dog." he sarcastically.

Gideon rubbed his hand. "Well, animals generally don't like me anyway. Strange, I've never seen a dog with spikes on it's back... or braces."

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Dipper said, walking away. "Goodbye, Gideon." Mabel shot a final bark at him, then followed Dipper and Waddles.

Gideon snorted and pulled out volume 2. "Where on earth could Dipper have possibly gotten a Malkrobuss?"

* * *

Dipper, Wendy, and Soos looked down at Mabel. "Woah, dude, so you're, like, a dog now?" Soos said.

"Not really a dog," Dipper said, showing Wendy and Soos the page in volume 3. "She's a Malkrobuss, the monster that scratched her."

"Woah, that's so cool!" Wendy said. Mabel wagged her tail.

"It might be," Dipper said, flipping through the pages. "if I could find the cure!"

"You don't know how to change her back?" Wendy asked.

"That's what I just said!" Dipper replied angrily, throwing the book to the ground. "Stupid, useless book! Can't tell me how to change my sister back!" Mabel whimpered and nuzzled Dipper's leg.

"You'll figure it out eventually, don't worry!" Wendy said. "Meanwhile, what are we going to do?"

"It would be easier if she could still talk, dude." said Soos. "Then we'd know what she wants to do, or something."

Dipper scratched his head. "Well, maybe she doesn't need to talk for us to understand!" He bent down. "What do you want to do?" Wendy and Soos bent down too.

"Come on! Come on, girl! What do you want, girl?" they chorused. Mabel snorted at them. Dipper stood up and scratched his head again. "Maybe she doesn't like being treated like a... dog?" Mabel shook her head. "So what do you want to do?" Mabel nudged her collar. "Of course. Collars are your new version of sweaters." Mabel nodded. "Alright, if you get your allowance down here."

"Hold it!" Stan shouted. Everyone turned around. "I spy with my little eye," He picked up Mabel. "Something that will make me money!"

"Grunkle Stan, I don't think she'd like that." Dipper said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Stan laughed. "She's going in an exhibit and she's going to make money! Right?" Mabel sighed and nodded. "Great! Glad we're on the same page. You just need a new collar."

"Don't encourage her!" Dipper cried.

"You three get back to work. Soos, go restock the supplies. Wendy, do something at the register." He pulled eight bucks out of his pocket. "Dipper, get your sister another collar. Don't spend it all, though. Something that works for a monster."

Dipper grumbled and stomped away with the money. Mabel watched, then followed Stan away.

* * *

_**I know that was kind of lame, I promise better in the next chapter. Again, please help with chapter names!**_

_**Favorite?**_

_**Follow?**_

_**Review?**_


	5. Dawn

_**Okay! This chapter is better than the last one, pretty sure it's longer too. You're welcome!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five- Dawn**

"...and this is the mysterious werepup!" Stan said, directing the tourists to Mabel's exhibit. The tourists "oohed" and "aahed" and took pictures. Mabel rolled her eyes. _I hate this so much,_ she thought. She lay down and folded her paws. _I wish Dipper would hurry up and find that cure._ She rested head on her paws and slowly faded into sleep.

* * *

"Get up!" Stan called. Mabel flinched and stood up. Stan was unlocking her cage. "Show time's over, kid." _Is Dipper back yet?_ "By the way, you made me $300. None of it is going into your paycheck."

Mabel sighed and padded into the living room, hopping onto the couch. She nudged the remote. _I wish I could work this thing, _she thought. _That sucks. What do dogs normally do when their owners aren't watching TV?_ She looked out the window. _Dogs go for walks outside. _She hopped off of the couch and snuck out the door past Wendy, which wasn't hard because her gaze was fixed on a magazine.

_If Dipper comes back, he won't know where I went._ She tipped her head to one side in thought. _How could I give him a hint to where I went?_ She looked over at a mud puddle near the shack that Waddles was rolling in. Mabel sighed and rubbed her paws in the mud. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Mabel wandered into the woods, sniffing the air. She could smell pine needles and campfire smoke. _My smelling is magnified a thousand times!_ She looked around and all of the flora and fauna. _I guess it's okay to be out here if I stay away from Sheriff Blubber and Deputy Dodo. _She leaped onto a tree stump and lay down. _I wonder why my braces didn't go away when I changed? Wait, I just took a nap! _She yawned. _So why am I still tired?_ She stood up and continued farther into the forest. _I don't want to sleep, I want to explore. _She peered over a log and saw a mountain lioness and her cubs. The lioness growled at Mabel, who fell backwards. _Sorry!_ She stood up and shook herself off. _Well that went well, _she thought sarcastically. She gave herself a licking and continued walking.

* * *

Dipper slammed his head onto the table and tossed volume 3 to the floor. "I searched the whole thing and found nothing about a cure!" he complained to Soos and Wendy, who looked up from what they were doing. "Nothing in the library had _anything_ about the Malkrobuss!"

"Maybe it's one of those weird things that goes away after a certain amount of time, dude." Soos suggested. "You know, like in cartoons?"

"I don't think that's the case, Soos," Dipper said sarcastically. "This doesn't really seem like that kind of thing, not according to what _is_ in the book. I just wish one of these books listed _some_way to change Mabel back!" Then something clicked. "Hey, where _is _Mabel?" Soos and Wendy exchanged glances and shrugged. Dipper's heart stopped for a second, then he looked out the window. "Those are Mabel's paw prints in the mud!" He dashed out the door and followed the prints.

* * *

Mabel was under a tree, sleeping again, a huge mud puddle at her feet... er, paws. She woke up to the sound of birds chirping and flying overhead. _I thought I said I wasn't going to fall asleep again..._ She stood up, stretched, and yawned. _Oh well. Maybe I should start heading back. If Dipper is looking for me, I might run into him!_ She looked in the direction that she had come from, looking t how far her prints went. It seemed like some of the closer ones were fading. _I better get going before those things are gone._

She started to leave, until she heard a rustling sound from one of the bushes. _Is somebody there?_ She sniffed the air. _I'm no good at memorizing scents, I can't tell who or what is behind the bush! _She crouched down and slowly inched towards the bush, sniffing the air as she moved. _I wonder what it is? Another lion? A bear? Or maybe it's a..._ And then the last thing she was expecting, the last thing she was hoping for leaped out at her. _...the Malkrobuss?!_

* * *

**_Dun dun dun!_**

**_Favorite?_**

**_Follow?_**

**_Review?_**


	6. Dusk

**Chapter Six- Dusk**

Mabel stared up in horror at the beast that looked down at her. It was definitely the Malkrobuss, with teeth as sharp as daggers and claws like swords. But it was different than before. It had a ginger coat rather than a black one. She tipper her head to one side, whimpering a little. The Malkrobuss leaned down and touched it's nose to Mabel's forehead. "So you're the fourth..."

Mabel flinched. _It talks? Why can't I?_ It had a strange, British accent. She gave it a weird look, tipping her head to one side. The Malkrobuss shook it's head. "Don't be afraid little one, I won't hurt you." _I'm not little! I'm twelve!_ "I'm not the one who did this to you. There are three of us besides you, each a different color. Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Red." _Real original._ "May I ask your name?" Mabel gave him the same sarcastic look she gave Dipper the other day. "Maybe I should ask that boy you were with instead." _I think this guy's a stalker._ Red sniffed the air. "Speaking of your friend, I think that's him now." Mabel looked over her shoulder.

Sure enough, Dipper was following her footprints, approaching the two of them quickly. "Mabel I- woah!" He looked from his sister to Red and back, then reached for a stick on the ground.

"Stop!" Red called. Dipper stared at him with his jaw dropped. "My name is Red, and I won't hurt you or your friend."

"She's my twin sister." Dipper growled. Mabel padded over to her brother. "And her name is Mabel." Mabel nodded.

"Well, that answers my question," Red said. "How do you do?"

Dipper snorted. "I'd rather not talk about it. Come on Mabel, we have a lot of research to do." They were about to leave until Red blocked the path.

"I'm sorry, but I simply can't let you go yet!" he cried.

"Why not?!" Dipper retorted, standing on his toes to try and be as tall as Red.

"There's something I wish to talk to you about," Red replied. "I think I can help you with that problem of yours. You want to know how to change back, right?" Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances, then nodded. Red gave a toothy grin. "Well then, we can be friends?"

* * *

Red, Dipper and Mabel sat inside a hollow tree. Mabel was asleep on Dipper's lap, and he was stroking her fur. Red was sat down across from them, hunched over so he wouldn't touch the roof. "So, you want to know how to change your little sister back?"

Dipper flinched. "Y-Yes! _Little_ sister! I'm the older one! Ha ha!"

Red nodded slowly. "Well, I can answer any question you have about the mysterious creature known as the Malkrobuss."

"Anything?"

"Shoot."

Dipper asked a few things, including why Red could talk and Mabel couldn't, and if there were any other side effects from the scratch other than the transformation. Red replied, "A Malkrobuss matures slower than your kin, so a twelve-year-old of my kin would still be incapable of speech," and "I don't believe so, I've never actually scratched human kin, I'm sorry."

Dipper scratched his head. "Seems like you really do have all of the answers." Mabel rolled over onto her back and let Dipper rub her stomach. "Alright then, if you have every answer about your kind, I'd like you to tell me one more thing."

"Very well," Red replied, yawning. "But just one. It's getting dark, you should get going soon."

Dipper lay Mabel down next to him, careful not to wake her up. "I want you to tell me how to change her back."

Red sighed. "Alright... get comfortable, we'll be here a while."

* * *

_**Well then, seems like we've got answers... and a new character. What's next? Be prepared to wait, because I have an idea for a new story.**_

_**Favorite?**_

_**Follow?**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
